A need exists for a synthetic, easy to install, easy to remove, highly durable modular mat that can withstand extreme temperatures for use around oil field equipment.
A further need exists for an oil field mat assembly that is safer for personnel, and maintains the original mat shape regardless of torque applied to the mat, weight applied to the mat, or movement applied to the mat assembly.
There exists a need to use recycled milk cartons, diaper backings, used grocery bags, and other post-consumer and postindustrial plastic scrap to reduce landfill. This oil field rig mat enables reduction in landfills because it is made from these materials.
The oil field modular, pin-less rig mat of recycled plastic creates a highly usable safety product for the oil rig.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.